


秘密

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: 汤姆·里德尔看到了意外的一幕。





	秘密

汤姆·里德尔发现了一个秘密。

他相信除了他，没人会发现那个阴沉刻薄的化学老师会做出那样的事，里德尔太敏锐了，而且也很欣赏斯内普，只不过是带有目的性的。

此刻，他正躲在属于斯内普的办公室门外——这间本来就在犄角旮旯，平时绝对不会有超过两个人以上、而其中一位就是斯内普自己造访的小屋子，他站在门轴旁，透过门上的透明玻璃小窗将里面的一切看得清清楚楚，他那被所有学生评价为“活着的吸血鬼”的好同事正站在办公桌前，漆黑的衣服和油腻的黑发，整个人像一道黑影。

汤姆·里德尔绝对没有看错，从一摞堆得高高的书籍文件后露出的双腿盘上了斯内普的腰，而牛仔布料中露出的一小节皮肤是苍白的，一个翘着黑发的头顶晃动，又有一双手搂上了斯内普的肩膀，他的同事的脸就如同雕塑一般坚毅，不带有任何表情，接着，那张熟悉无比的侧脸凑了上去和斯内普接吻。

那是哈利·波特。

所有人都认为斯内普古怪又讨人嫌，没有女人会愿意和他在一起，而斯内普也如预料中一般  
三十多年来独身一人，可汤姆知道，斯内普喜欢那么一个女人，她叫莉莉·波特，以前叫莉莉·伊万斯，正如名字所展示的那样，女人嫁给了詹姆·波特，斯内普学生时代最讨厌的人，而他们的儿子，就是现在正忘我地亲吻着斯内普的那个男孩。

汤姆总是知道很多事，而事实总能让他发笑。

他发现了这个秘密，老师与学生，男人与男孩，爱情与憎恨，复杂得正合他的口味，里德尔像毒蛇露出尖牙一般笑着，旋涡中心的人物太过沉浸，甚至没有发现他的存在。

他还不知道那个波特男孩有这样的一面，这让汤姆想起许多旖旎的传言，关于波特和校长还有很多老师之间的特殊关系，他之前总是一笑置之。波特家的男孩穿着宽大的衣服戴着老土的眼镜，和只有人数方面才能用加号的韦斯莱家小儿子还有高傲的格兰杰厮混，值得一提的只有运动能力，汤姆从不关注废物，这也导致他竟然从未注意到在松垮的布料后藏着这样美好的肉体。

他应该早些察觉男孩的特殊，男孩要比同龄人更加的瘦削幼小，这是一些男人偏好的口味，看起来波特深谙此道，未被证实的与已经证实的名单十分丰富，甚至此刻，当汤姆看到斯内普枯长的手指将男孩上身的衬衫褪至肘窝露出了更多的牛奶色皮肤后，他感到某处猛地一紧，涌起了从未有过的陌生情绪。

汤姆开始痛恨这间屋子的隔音如此优秀，他只能看到动作，斯内普坐到了椅子上，而波特颇有活力地从桌上小跳下来，蹬了几下将裤子踩到脚底，分开腿坐到了斯内普的大腿上。男孩扭腰挺直上半身的姿势让汤姆深吸了一口气，波特窄肩微缩，表情迷乱地昂起了头部，接着斯内普吻上了那优美的颈部曲线。

他从不觉得人类之间的性交有什么乐趣，但就这么看着男孩摇动着自己的身体，看着斯内普的双手有力的抚摸过男孩裸露的每一寸肌肤留下泛着粉红的指印，汤姆感到他的心跳加快了，不自觉地前倾身体，狭小的空间里能听到属于自己的急促呼吸声，斯内普的欲望弹了起来，粗大挺立，汤姆也掏出了自己的，男孩坐在上面的瞬间，他满足地闭上了眼喘着粗重的气，仿佛被容纳的是自己一般，睁开眼好似对方就在眼前，就在他的怀中。波特垂在两边的大腿微微蹬动，身体有节奏地上上下下，白嫩的臀瓣吞入暗色的阴茎，每一次都让汤姆颤抖。

他们同时高潮，斯内普和波特，不，是里德尔和波特，当汤姆难以自持地斜靠在墙壁上的时候，他看到波特耳朵红红的，舒展开五官在偏头的瞬间睁眼，明亮的绿色使得他瞪大了眼睛。

汤姆·里德尔发现了一个秘密。

汤姆·里德尔有了一个秘密。

-FIN-


End file.
